


What do you want?

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vancouver, summer 2015. David tries to get over her. Their relationship is going nowhere and it's time to forget her. But she's not going to make it easy for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand thank-yous and a hundred puppies and kittens to my amazing betareader! <3

He came back to his rented apartment two hours ago, made himself a small sandwich with what was left in his fridge, and took a hot but quick shower and went to bed, exhausted and disappointed. Just like he had every night in the past few days. Being Mulder again was harder than he thought it would be. He’d fought to find his flow. He struggled to remember his lines. His body was sore with the physical effort this role required. Why did he push everyone to do this, again? Oh yeah! To be with her.

She was the reason he wanted it so badly. What a silly idea it had been. He thought working together again would pull them closer. He was so wrong. It had been two weeks, and they were barely talking to each other outside the set. It’s happening again, he thought. It’s not like he hadn’t been trying. He tried to make her laugh, and he succeeded almost every time. She’d always had an easy laugh. But as soon as Chris decided to wrap for the day, she just hugged him goodbye - that was in the best case scenario. Usually, she would just wave to him on her way out. He tried to ask her out too. She was always too tired, always needed to go back to her own apartment to Skype her children. He understood; her boys were young and she missed them a lot. But she could just agree to go dinner with him, and Skype them after… couldn’t she? 

For a final and desperate attempt, he asked if he could borrow her house on Vancouver Island. He said he wanted to spend the weekend somewhere calm and green, maybe go fishing or just wandering. Of course, he was really hoping she would join him. But she gave him the keys and then bought a plane ticket to London. After that, he just stopped trying. He was unhappy, and so was she; he could see it. But as long as she was pushing him away, there was nothing he could do.

Tonight, he tried to get over it, once again in vain. He had been asleep for an hour. Maybe two. And he started to dream of her, like he did almost every night. In his dreams, she was always smiling and laughing, and sometimes she was naked, too. Tonight was naked-Gillian night. And naked-Gillian was at his home in New York. She was there, wearing the same black dress that she was wearing a few months ago, on one particular night, when he thought they had reconnected with each other for good. He’d kissed her in front of hundreds of people, and it was one of the happiest nights of his life. She went back to his place with him and stayed the night. And the night after. And the night after again. Three days of passion and frenzy and love; at least, that’s what he thought.

But when she went back to Europe, nothing more happened, just silence. She didn’t pick up his calls, nor return his texts or emails. Except for work, he didn’t hear from her at all. Maybe he’d done something wrong, he thought, but what? She probably was having second thoughts. If that was the case, he’d just wanted her to be honest and tell him. But in his dream, she never left New York.

She was under the shower, he could hear the water flowing. She got her head under the rainforest shower, her head facing the ceiling, her eyes closed and her mouth open. The hot water filled her mouth and she let it dribble down her chin, running down her neck and falling on her breasts. She squeezed the body wash into her palms and applied it to her firm breasts… slowly, very slowly. By the way she circled her nipples, he knew she was thinking about him. She left one hand on her breast, weighing it, squeezing her nipple between her middle and forefinger while her other hand spread bubbles on her stomach, her ribs, her waist, her groin. The foam died on her pubic hair and her middle finger snuck between her folds. She moaned and bit the side of her bottom lip. Cleaning herself wasn’t the point of this shower anymore.

She rubbed her clit, fast, strong and moaned louder as her other hand squeezed her nipple with more pressure. The water had washed all the foam from her body already. Her eyes were still closed, focused on the motions of her fingers. She rubbed herself harder, thrusting against her own hand, and added another finger on her clit. Suddenly, she came. Hard. Her whole body convulsed under the water, and she cried out, opening her eyes, aware of her own release.

He heard himself grunt in his sleep and felt his cock hardening against his stomach. He was asleep, deeply, and sweating with arousal. He waited to see what happened next. Suddenly, in his dream, the mattress was moving behind him. He wasn’t able to open his eyes, his lids too heavy with slumber. But he could smell her - her scent good and fresh, like peach and passion fruit. She lightly caressed the skin of his bare-back. He felt her hot breath on his neck and her lips closing on his earlobe. It felt so real that he wanted to wake up and turn over, but he couldn’t. She wrapped her arm around him, and his abs tensed under her hot palm.

“David,” he heard her whisper in his ear.

She got closer, her tiny body spooning his large and muscular one. Her hand traveled down and he heard himself whisper her name unconsciously when her little hand wrapped around his rock-hard cock.

“David,” he heard again, louder this time.

It felt so good. It felt so real. Wait. It felt too real. The ache in his dick was happening, for real. His breathing quickened. He jumped when her thumb stroked his head.

“What the fuck!” he screamed, pushing her away harder than he had intended.

He turned on his side to face her, but the room was pitch-black, so he switched on the night lamp. He needed a few second for his eyes to accustom themselves to this sudden and unwelcome bright light.

“What the fuck, Gillian! You scared the shit out of me!” he said, and pulled the comforter back over him to hide his body from her; he didn’t even know why.

“It’s been too long, I just want to…” Instead of finishing her sentence, she stood on her knees. She looked taller this way. Domineering and hot, her nipples poking through her white shirt. Her hand slipped under the blanket and she grabbed his still hard cock again.

“Hey! What are you doing?” he yelled, pushing her hand away from him.

“I just want you…” She tried again, but this time, he grabbed her wrist before she could touch him.

“What’s wrong with you? For fuck’s sake, Gillian! You don’t talk to me for a week and now you think you can just slip in my bed like that? What do you think I am? A fuck toy?” He sat on the bed, his back against the headboard, the comforter pulled just under his chin.

“Oh, come on! Like it’s the first time! You’re hard, I want you, so just take me, David.” She managed to extract her wrist from his grip and pulled the blanket away from him, exposing his naked hardness to her view. She licked her lip before bending her head over his cock. He felt her hot breath on his sensitive skin and his dick twitched in front of her face. It wanted her mouth, maybe he wanted it too, but not like that. Not just for that.

“Okay, stop. Stop.” He said it twice, the second time more for himself than for her. He grabbed his boxers from the chair next to the bed and put them on quickly, hiding the evidence of his arousal from her. “I want you too, but not like that. It’s not like that anymore, Gillian. Not anymore.” He was still both trying to convince himself and her, repeating his words to burn them into both their minds. 

“It’s always been like that. You want me to remind you how many nights you slipped into my trailer ages ago? Wasn’t I your fuck toy back then, David?” she asked. There was a hint of sadness hidden behind the provocative tone of her voice.

He paused. Watched her. Swallowed hard, and tried to contain his anger. He thought they’d come a long way from then. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe they were still the same. Doing the same show. Hurting each other’s’ feelings again. Using each other to fight the loneliness and frustration. Making the same mistakes all over again. Except this time, he was the one who was suffering from this situation. Maybe it was her revenge. Revenge is a dish best served cold, the saying went. Maybe she had cooled it for twenty years, and now she was ready to serve him. He hated himself for thinking about her this way. When his life fell apart, when his heart was broken into thousands pieces, she was the one who picked them up. She was the shoulder he could lean on. It had been years since their relationship was based on sex.

So what was she doing here?

“That’s not what I want, Gillian” he said, almost imploring. “Tell me what *you* want.”

“I wanted to fuck someone. I just thought it could be you, but…”

“Someone?” he screamed like he’d just been stabbed right in the heart. “Where are you going?” He grabbed her wrist when he saw her trying to leave the bed. “Stay here. Explain yourself. What’s going on?” He knew better than to get angry right now. He knew she’d chosen her words to hurt him, that she said “someone” but there was no one else in her mind. What he didn’t know was why. “What’s wrong, Gillian?”

“Nothing. Jesus! I just wanted a good fuck. But you ruined it. Now I just want to sleep,” she said, finally lying beside him. She closed her eyes, pretending to go to sleep, but he knew she was faking. “Switch the light off, please.”

“No,” he said childishly.

“For fuck’s sake, David! Switch off this damn light!” She rose and leaned on his strong chest to switch of the lamp of his night stand. He fought hard the urge to take her hand and pulled her over him. She was so close, her hand so hot on him, he could take her and ease himself inside her in no time. He did not.

He laid next to her and listened to her breathing in the darkness of his bedroom. The silence was consuming. Heavy. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what. He knew she wouldn’t make the first move when it came to talking. She wasn’t here to talk, he’d wasted his chance to have sex, and he was certainly not going to sleep. Her breathing was calm and almost imperceptible, but he knew she was thinking about what she could say. Someone had to say something. It looked like it was going to be him.

“What’s happening to us?” he whispered. “Last time we made love it was… I thought it meant something,” he said.

“You didn’t call.”

There it was. He knew it, something was wrong. Something’s always wrong when she’s in bad mood.

“That’s not true and you know it. You didn’t pick up. So I stopped calling. I thought you wanted it this way. Just the work. Nothing more. I could accept that. Well… No, I couldn’t, but I was trying to, and now you sneak in my bed, so I don’t know what to think anymore! I don’t know what you want!”

“We’re fuck buddies, David. That’s what fuck buddies do. They slip into each other’s beds and they fuck.”

“We’re not fuck buddies!” he said, trying to hide how much she’d just hurt him. Again. “Fuck buddies fuck other people. When was the last time you fucked anyone else, Gillian?” He feared her answer, but he had to ask anyway. He wanted to make her talk, to lance the boil for good. If it had to end, it might as well end tonight.

“You probably slept with someone more recently than I did. When was the last time you fucked someone else, David?”

He paused and thought for a second. Should he lie, should he tell the truth? She had been trying to hurt him since he’d woken up. He could play her game, but that’s not what he wanted. He chose to tell her the truth.

“Téa.”

“Yeah, like what? Five days ago?”

“More like five years ago,” he said and heard her sigh. Was she relieved or sad? Angry, maybe. He didn’t know, but he’d told her the truth. No matter what she thought they were, even if they’d never asked each other to be exclusive, he was. He had had occasions, many of them, but Gillian was always somewhere in his mind when he met other women. “You?” he asked after a few seconds, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“Three months ago. But it was a girl. Does it count?”

He chuckled nervously, badly hiding his disappointment. “It depends. Were you in love with her?”

“No. Why are you asking?”

He didn’t answer, just shrugged even if she couldn’t see him.

“See,” she continued. “We fuck other people. At least, I do. That makes us fuck buddies, am I wrong?” He could see she was disappointed in herself. Now that she knew he’d been faithful, she felt like she had cheated on him. And as always, when she felt insecure, she’d rather turn it into aggression than just apologize. In this case, there was no need to apologize. They weren’t together, and she was free.

“Is that what you want? Do you want me to be your fuck buddy, Gillian? That’s not what I want, but if it’s what *you* want, then I can take it. That’s what I’ve been for you in the past five years anyway. But if it’s not what you want, you have to tell me. And you have to tell me now, Gillian. What do you want?” His eyes stared at the invisible ceiling. He imagined her doing the same, right next to him. What he wanted was clear, he thought. He wanted to be with her, for real. For good. He knew she understood that. She could take it or leave it. He could be her fuck buddy for the rest of their life, until she found someone else and he would die alone and devastated. That was her choice to make. He knew there wouldn’t be anyone else in his life after her. They belonged together. It had taken him twenty-five years to accept it, he just hoped she wouldn’t take twenty-five more to make it happen. Minutes passed and she remained completely silent. “What do you want, Gillian?” he asked.

“I told you what I wanted. You turned me down. Now I want to sleep but you keep talking.”

“Gillian, what do you want?” He wanted her to understand that he wouldn’t let it go so easily. “You know what I want. You just have to say the words. Tell me. What. Do. You. Want?” Silence. Her breathing quickened, and he might have heard a sob, he wasn’t sure. “Gillian…”

“You.” she whispered.

Did she really just say that? He couldn’t talk anymore. He wanted to, but no sound came from his mouth and he remained silent, praying that she’d say it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much to my great betareader for pushing me to write this hot second chapter. <3

What he wanted was clear, he thought. He wanted to be with her, for real. For good. He knew she understood that. She could take it or leave it. He could be her fuck buddy for the rest of their life, until she found someone else and he would die alone and devastated. That was her choice to make. He knew there wouldn’t be anyone else in his life after her. They belonged together. It had taken him twenty-five years to accept it, he just hoped she wouldn’t take twenty-five more to make it happen. Minutes passed and she remained completely silent. “What do you want, Gillian?” he asked.

“I told you what I wanted. You turned me down. Now I want to sleep but you keep talking.”

“Gillian, what do you want?” He wanted her to understand that he wouldn’t let it go so easily. “You know what I want. You just have to say the words. Tell me. What. Do. You. Want?” Silence. Her breathing quickened, and he might have heard a sob, he wasn’t sure. “Gillian…”

“You.” she whispered.

Did she really just say that? He couldn’t talk anymore. He wanted to, but no sound came from his mouth and he remained silent, praying that she’d say it again.

“*You*. I want you.” Her voice cracked this time and she burst into tears.

He was helpless when she cried. He’d always been, whether he was the cause of her tears or not. He wanted to protect her from everything, even from himself if necessary.

“Come here,” he said, turning on his side to hold her in his arms. She did the same, and buried her face in his chest. He put a soft kiss on the top of her head, nuzzling her hair and rubbing her back to soothe her.

He grabbed her neck and tossed his head back, trying to catch her gaze in the darkness. Her wet pupils glowed, and he could see the lines of her head. He cupped her face, wiping her tears with his thumb, and smiled at her reassuringly. If he could see her, she could see him too, he thought.

“Cause we’re not working. It’s not going to work,” she said and grabbed his forearm with strength, to increase the pressure of his palm on her cheek.

“It’s working already, baby. You just don’t want to face it. We’re together already, Gillian. It’s been working for five years, for me.” He rubbed her wet lip with his thumb, trying to feel a smile that wasn’t there.

“You’re better than me, though.”

“I know! I am.” He chuckled. “I’ll teach you, we’ll make it work, you’ll see. What other choice do we have, anyway?” He kissed her lips chastely, just to test the waters and see how she would react. She didn’t push him back, and he felt her slightly smile over his mouth.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“For what?”

“That girl. She meant nothing, you know. It was just a night, and I’ve never seen…”

“Shh,” he said, brushing her lips with his thumb, and smiled, putting another kiss on her mouth. “It doesn’t matter anymore. Let’s just forget about her, okay?” So…” Another kiss. “How about we go back to what made you come here?” He tightened his embrace.

“I went to fuck my fuck buddy,” she chuckled.

“How about you make love to your lover, instead?” he said, switching the light on and staring into her eyes.

She laughed at his cuteness, and mouthed “adorable” that he immediately interrupted capturing her lips between his. Finally.

He laid back, his lips caressing hers, his tongue chasing hers in her mouth, and brought her torso over him. He’d never really gotten soft during their discussion, but felt himself hardening even more in his boxers between her thighs.

“Is it going to feel different from when we were just friends?” she asked, and raised over him, straddling his crotch.

He was fully erect now, his cock painfully tightened in his boxers, and the fact that she was pressing her hot pussy against his dick didn’t help at all.

“I don’t know,” he gasped and grabbed her waist.

“Let’s find out, though.”

She lifted her shirt over her head, her naked breasts bouncing on her chest with her movement and he rubbed himself against her, his eyes locked on her hard, dark nipples.

He wanted it to be slow. He did not want to fuck her, he wanted to make sweet love to her. As far as he could remember, they’d never done that before, and he felt as nervous as if he was going to have sex with her for the first time. His hands got sweaty, and his breathing short.

“You’re so beautiful,” he sputtered, insecure.

She smiled when he sat up, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her again. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and his cock hard against her pussy. Even through the material of their underwear, he could feel the heat of her arousal. She moaned in his mouth and started to rock on him, rubbing herself on his length. God, she feels amazing, he thought. In a skillful movement, he managed to turn them over, so he found himself on top of her, her legs crossed around his thighs.

“David,” she whispered, and slipped her hand in his boxers, wrapping her fingers around his dick.

He got the message and got rid of her panties quickly, trying to remain in her hand. She spread her legs wider beneath him, the heavy smell of her arousal filling his nostrils, and he couldn’t wait any longer. It seemed like she didn’t want to let go of his cock, so he awkwardly managed to take off his boxers and laid down above her as she guided himself inside her, slowly, carefully.

It was just the way he wanted it, sweet and slow, full of love and mutual respect. Just like a first time. First times aren’t often that good, so it was better than a first time. Yeah, it was not that bad for a first time as a couple, he tried to convince himself as he slid out of her after their joint orgasm. She came, right? He wasn’t sure. It looked like she came, he thought as he put a soft kiss on her forehead. She looked beautiful, happy and exhausted, and he watched her drifting off without a word.

He felt weird. Like something was missing. So that was it? There were together now, for real? He wondered what it really meant. What was the difference, besides that the sex was far less amazing than before? He knew they had to talk about it, but where to begin? They were a couple for ten seconds, and they were already failing to communicate. That’s fucked up, he thought. There was so many things he wanted to tell her. He just didn’t know how. It was probably too soon to tell her he loved her. He feared she would run away, or be embarrassed, or cry? In twenty five years, he’d never had that kind of uncertainty after sex. He always knew he’d made her come. She always came! What was wrong? Why did he just fuck her like some inexperienced teenage boy? He could have taken his time, kiss her, lick her, devour her, make her scream until she can’t remember her own name. He knew how to do it, so why didn’t he?

If he was honest with himself, he had to admit that this girl she had been with upset him more than what he said. He felt like it should have excited him, but it just made him feel incurably jealous. The image of someone else’s hands on her, man or woman, was unbearable and he’d been thinking about it since she’d confessed to him.

He couldn’t sleep that night. Soon, it was five in the morning, and she was peacefully asleep next to him, softly snoring. The first sunrays pierced through the shutter and illuminated her face. She rested on her stomach, her face turned towards him, her cheek crushed against the pillow. His alarm clock was set to ring in an hour. They would have to spend the day together, and he knew how awkward it could be if they didn’t have a discussion. Maybe he should wake her up, so they could talk.

Maybe he should wake her up, but not to talk.

He put one of her blonde locks behind her ear. He liked her better with her natural hair than under that red wig she had to wear all day long. He turned on his side, and ran his fingertips down her back, pulling the comforter down her naked body. The sun reflected on her soft creamy skin and she started to whimper under his touch, still completely asleep. He kept going, slowly exposing her ass to his view. He always had a fetish for her butt. It was round and firm. Kissable, squeezable, Lickable. Perfect. Cautious not to wake her up yet, he straddled her and put a lingering kiss between her shoulder blades. She hummed in her sleep - or maybe she was awake, he didn’t know, - so he put soft kisses along her spine and stopped at the beginning of her butt crack.

“What are you doing?” she whispered with a sleepy voice.

“You think you’re the only one who can wake me up because you want to fuck?” he teased and she chuckled into the pillow.

He bit into the flesh of her ass, hard enough to make her jump a little - he knew she was fully awake now. He spread her cheeks apart and slid his middle finger along her crack.

“Dave…” she sighed.

“Tell me, now. Did she do that to you?” he asked and brushed her anus with the tip of his tongue. She moaned and spread her legs wider in response.

“What? What are you talking about?” she gasped.

“That girl,” he licked her again, with more pressure this time. “Did you tell her how much you like that?”

She lifted her ass against his mouth, increasing the pressure of his tongue. He circled the edge of her anus, the grip of his hands firm on her cheeks. Her fists were clenched on the mattress, her eyes closed and she bit her bottom lip.

“I thought you didn’t want to talk about her,” she barely managed to articulate.

“I changed my mind.” he said, withdrawing his tongue. He let go of one of her cheek to cup her pussy from behind. She was hot and wet already, and he easily slid one finger inside her. “I just want to know.” His tongue went back in her ass and she screamed as he added a second finger in her pussy. “What she did to you.”

“Why?” she asked, lamenting in pleasure.

“Just tell me.”

He licked her harder and faster. She unconsciously raised herself onto her knees, so he did the same behind her, his face buried in her ass and his fingers stroking her pussy. Soon, his hand was soaked with her juices and it made him feel more alive than he’d ever been. He felt like he’d found his power again. The power to make her lose it, abandon herself to the pleasure he was giving her.

“Can we talk about that later? Please?” She punched the pillow and tossed her head back when a third finger entered inside her and his tongue pushed hard on her asshole. “Fuck!” she screamed.

“Tell me, or I stop.” he threatened her, even if he had no intention of doing so.

“She didn’t… God, David!” He felt her muscles clench around his fingers, so he sped them up, knowing she was close. “She didn’t do that to me,” she said quickly in one gasp.

“Why not?”

She couldn’t be wetter, and he couldn’t hand-fuck her faster. His forearm started to feel sore, but the way she was moaning was worth every bit of pain. He let go of her cheek, keeping his face buried in her ass, while he wrapped his arm around her and found her swollen clit with his middle finger.

“I did!” she cried out as she came hard, her head falling on the pillow, her back arching and her ass pushing against his mouth.

He wasn’t sure if he had heard correctly or not, but at that particular moment, he didn’t care. Her orgasm lasted longer than he’d ever seen, with shocks and aftershocks and a slew of insults and others incomprehensible onomatopoeias.

“You did?” he finally asked, continuing a conversation that she had obviously already forgotten.

“Did what?” she gasped as she regained consciousness, still openly exposed on her knees.

He took his dick in hand, stroking himself to release the pressure she’d built in his engorged member, and rested it on her butt crack, and grabbed at her hips.

“She didn’t touch you?”

“That’s not what I said. She did touch me. Why is that so important, now?”

“I don’t know,” he said, positioning himself at her entrance, soaked with her juices and ready for him.

He meant it, he didn’t know. It was painful for him, probably for her too, but he had to know. He wanted to know what happened between them, if she’d made her come, what she did to her, how long it had lasted, he wanted every detail. Maybe then he would stop imagining everything.

He pushed on her back to make it arch and eased himself easily inside her. He thrust one time slowly, then a second time, and threw and hard third thrust, making her scream. She was incredibly wet and hot, droplets of sweat shining on her back. He’d left red marks on her ass, she would have bruises later, and he was quite proud of that. She was his now, she had his mark on her skin. He stayed buried deeply inside her, the tip of his cock against her cervix as he felt her muscle contract around him. He could come just with that. He took a deep breath, and pulled out almost completely before pushing inside her again, deeper, harder, making her scream louder.

“She didn’t do that to you, right?” he said, smiling.

“David,” she said, wanting him to stop talking, but he thrust hard again as a response. “Fuck!” she cried out. “Just fuck me, Dave.”

“Just tell me if she made you come.” Hard thrust.

“No!”

“Did you make her come?” Hard thrust.

“Yes!”

“You wanted her to be yours?” Hard thrust.

“Yeah.”

“But you didn’t want to be hers?” Hard thrust.

“No!” she screamed and met his thrust half-way, slamming her ass on his pelvis. “For fuck’s sake, David!” She leant on one hand and used the other one to reach for his cock. “Can we stop talking, now?” She pulled him out of her, staring at him and brought his dick before her ass.

“Yeah,” he sighed and removed her hand from him.

Picturing her tongue twirling over a girl’s clit was almost enough for him to come. He stayed focus as she leaned her two fists on the mattress, arched her back and waited for him. His cock was covered with her wetness, and he pushed the tip slowly inside her anus, letting her thrusting back against him until she took him fully. God, she was so tight, it felt amazing. He closed his eyes and breathed sharply, focusing on something else, anything else, not to come right away, and started thrusting slowly.

“Good?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she sighed. He sped up a little bit, and freed his right hand to stroke her clit. “Oh my god, yeah!”

He felt his balls tighten when her anus squeezed his dick reflexively. She was going to come again, and he wouldn’t last long either. He circled her clit frantically as she thrust back onto his cock faster. He let her find her own rhythm. Everything was good for him at this point. As long as he could stay inside her, he didn’t need to control anything anymore.

“You’re gonna come again, baby?”

“Yeah! Just don’t stop! Fuck me harder!”

He squeezed her clit between his fore and middle finger and with half a dozen of hard thrusts she was gone and so was he. She cried out as he emptied himself inside her, growling his release and convulsing above her.

Exhausted, she crashed on the bed, expelling him out of her. He panted silently for a long minute on his knees, unable to move, admiring the back of her body, and finally crashed onto her, hovering her. He put a lingering kiss on her neck and she smiled.

“You’re mine, now.”

She nodded. “Good.”


End file.
